


В темноте

by triskelos



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Рейтинг: PG-13 (хотя не факт).Персонажи: Питер/Никки из будущего, которое 1х20 ("нео!Питер и безджессиковаябезмайковая!Ники")
Relationships: Peter Petrelli/Niki Sanders





	В темноте

Танцевать легко. Перед камерой было противно, а вот танцевать перед публикой ей почти нравится. В полумраке, в неярком, украшающем танцовщиц свете, она слышит каждого. Она видит их глаза, чувствует, что им нравится. Она знает, кто здесь впервые, а кто приходит каждый вечер. Она играет, работает. Ее униформа – шестидюймовые каблуки, парик, блестки, имя. Она украшает их жизнь, а они помогают ей не сойти с ума окончательно.  


Она знает, что Питер на нее смотрит. Как и вчера, как и каждый вечер. Знает, что он сидит за стойкой и по привычке водит кончиками пальцев по краю стакана с виски, темно-медовым, обжигающе-крепким. Его вкус остается на губах Питера надолго, это практически его вкус. Когда он поднимает стакан, кубики льда звенят, задевая друг друга острыми краями. Она любит гладить его шею, когда он делает глоток.  


Музыка меняется и Ники возвращается к шесту. Она чувствует, как его взгляд тяжело и горячо скользит по ее позвоночнику, гладит поясницу, проводит по бедрам. Она делает то, что нравится Питеру - оборачивается вокруг пилона, держась за него одной рукой, ускоряя темп, - и ей опять чудится звон льда в стакане. Пять лет назад он был в ее глазах несмышленым ребенком, подростком, идеалистом, зацикленным на своей семье и спасении мира. Три года назад, когда они нашлись в этом темном мире, она называла его: «Мой мальчик». Тогда он иногда всхлипывал во сне, и в его каменном, перечеркнутом шрамами лице, присмотревшись, еще можно было увидеть черты того, совсем давнего Питера. Сейчас она все чаще повторяет про себя: «Мой мужчина». И от этих двух слов сердце пропускает удар и сладко ноет в солнечном сплетении.  


С ним приятно жить в темноте. Последний раз, когда они видели свет, он забрал ее семью и изменил его брата. От той, последней, яркой вспышки взорвался только Нью-Йорк, но им кажется, что взорвался весь мир.  


У нее свой ритуал. Каждый вечер, после выступления, она снимает парик, меняет вызывающее белье на платье, идет в зал и находит его. Она запускает руку в его волосы и проводит ногтями по затылку. Питер слегка откидывает голову назад, навстречу ее ласке. Затем поворачивается и какое-то мгновение ей кажется, что сейчас он улыбнется как раньше – доброй, наивной и открытой улыбкой. Но он уже давно не помнит, как это делается. Потому слегка кривит губы, пытаясь усмехнуться, целует Ники в висок и подносит стакан к ее губам. Ники допивает виски залпом и раскусывает льдинку. Они уходят, держась за руки.  


Он никогда не смотрит новости. Она давно разбила все зеркала.


End file.
